yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Ulü-l Elbab
[MEANING OF ULUL ALBAB Nouman Ali Khan|thumb|right|335 px|The Quran mentions several special groups of people. If you’re among a special group, you’re worthy of a special award, a special mercy bestowed by Allah (s.w.t.). One of these groups of people is what the Quran terms as “Ulul Albab” or the People of Intellect. Who are the Ulul Albab? Allah has given each one of us a brain, and let us use it in any way we want. Ulul Albab are the people who not only have a brain, but are gifted in knowing how to put it to its correct use. They don’t need to have the signs of Quran drilled into them by constant repetition. All they need is to look at the sky– and they can read in its vastness, its seamless beauty, the presence of One God who is Merciful, the Best Creator, the one who is Beautiful and loves beauty, the Subtle. Indeed, in the creation of the heavens and the earth and the alternation of the night and the day are signs for Ulul Albab. [Quran, 3:190 http://understandquran.com/the-people-of-intellect.html VISIT ALSO BAYYINAH TV]] *Ulü-l Elbab: Bab sahipleri. *Akıl sâhibleri. *Düşünebilenler. *Akl-ı selim sahibleri. Ulul elbabin ingilizce karşılığı gate dahi çocuklar için gate child kullanılmakta. gate child yanı kapı çocuk veya ana kapı cümle kapısı olan çocuk anlamında kullanılmakta. Ulu-l Elbab da yanı kapı sahibi kapı elinde olan anlamı, Kur'an'dan endulus kanaliyla latin dillerine geçmiştir. ona da ifade muhtemelen arapça'dan geçmiş bir kavram olma ihtimali çok mu? EL-BAB VE ULÜL EL-BABA Ulul el Bab; kelime olarak, sırların sahibi demektir. Lüb, sır, el bab, sırların, Ulül, sahib, sahibi manalarına gelir. Ulul el Bab’ın , Kur’an’ı Kerim deki vasıflarına baktığımız da ise, a-Daimi zikrin sahibi oldukları (ehli zikir), b- Hikmetin sahibi oldukları(ehli hüküm), c- Hayrım sahibi (ehli hayır) olarak bildirilmektedir. Ulul el-Bab’ın ehli Zikir oldukları, Âli- İmran, 190-191. ayetler de açıklanmıştır. Ali İmran, 3/190: “İnne fi halkıs semavati vel ardı vahtilafilleyli ven nehari le âyâtin li ulul el bab(elil elbab).” “Hiç şüphesiz göklerin ve yerin yaratılışın da, gece ile gündüzün bir biri ardınca gelişinde, elbette ulul el bab için nice deliller vardır.” Âli İmran, 3/191 . ayeti kerimede ise; “Ellezine yezkrunallahe kıyamen ve kuuden ve ala cunubihim ve yetefekkerüne fi halkıs semavati vel ard(ardı), Rabbena ma halakte haza batıla(batılan), Subhaneke fekına azabennar(narı). “O (ulul elbab) ki (lüblerin, Allah’ın sır hazinelerinin sahipleri), onlar ayakta iken, otururken ve yan üstü yatarken (hep) Allah’ı zikrederler. Göklerin ve yerin yaratılışı hakkın da tefekkür ederler(ve derler ki) ‘Ey Rabbimiz! sen bunları bâtıl olarak(boşuna) yaratmdın. Seni tesbih olarak(tenzih) ederiz. Bizi ateş azabın dan koru.” Bu ayetler de ulul el babın daimi zikrin sahibi oldukları söyleniyor, yani yatarken de(yan üstü yatarken de), otururken de ve ayakta iken de hep zikir yapanlar olduğu bildiriliyor. Bu bu ayeti celilerden çıkarabileceğimiz birinci özelliktir. Ulul elbab’ın ehli hayır ve ehli hikmet oldukları ise Bakara 2/279. ayette bildirilmektedir.(bakar 279) Yu’til hikmete men yeşâu, ve men yu’tel hikmete fe kad ütiye hayran kesira(kesiran), ve ma yezzekkeru illâ ulu elbab(el babi). “Allah, hikmeti dilediğine verir. Kime hikmet verilmişse andolsun ki, ona çok hayır verilmiştir. Bunu da ancak ulul el bab tezekkür edebilir.” Bu âyette ulul el babın ehli hikmet ve ehli hayır olduğu bildiriliyor. İşte bunlarda ikinci ve üçüncü özelliklerdir. Ehli Hüküm ise hikmetin (kesin bilginin) bir özelliğidir, bir insan ne zaman ki Kur’an’a bakarsa orada gördüğü her ayetin altın zincirini görebilirse(o ayetin başka ayetlerle olan bagımlılığını gösteren altın zincir) o zaman ehli hüküm olur. Ehil ki hayır ve ulul el bab’ın bir başka özelliğidir. Onlar sürekli zikir yaptıkları için, sürekli her saniye deracat kazanmaktadırlar, bu sebeple de onlara ehli hayır adı verilir. Daimi zikre ulaşmak yani ulul el bab olmak Kur’an’ın ayrı bir emri olmuştur. Nisa Suresi 4/103. üncü ayette “Fe izâ kadaytumus salâte fez kurüllâhe kıyâmen ve kuuden ve âlâ cunûbikum, fe izat ma’nentum fe ekımüs salâ(salâte), innes salâte kânet alel mü’minine kitâben mevkûtâ(mev kûten).” Namazı bitirdiğinizde, ayaktayken, otururken ve yan yatarken(yan üstü yatarken), Allah’ı hep zikredin! Güvenliğe kavuştuğunuz da namazı erkanıyla kılın. Çünkü, namaz mü’minlerin üzerine, vakitleri belirlenmiş bir farz olmuştur. Bu ayetteki zikir ise, Allah kelimesinin ard arda tekrar edilmesidir. Muzemmil Suresi, 8. ayeti kerimede de :” Vezkurisme Rabbike ve tebettel ileyhi tebtiylâ” “Rabbinin (Allah’ın) ismiyle zikret ve her şeyden kesilerek O’na (Allah’a) dön(ulaş, vasıl ol.). Bir Kur’an deyimi olup, akıl ve gönül birlikteliğini sağlamış insanlar anlamına da gelir. Kur’an muhatapların dikkatini ebedi gerçeklere çekerken bu deyimi kullanmıştır. Bu deyim, hakikati bulmada sadece, aklın yeterli olmadığını ve aklı yaratanın bu özellikte yaratığını vurgulaması bakımından da oldukça dikkat çekicidir. “Kâle raculâni minellezîne yehâfûne en’amallahu aleyhim edhulû aleyhimulbâb (bâbe, fe izâ dehaltumûhu fe innekum gâlibûne ve alâllahi fe tevekkelû in kuntu mu’minîn(mü’minîne).” Maide Suresi 23. ayette ki : ”Kendilerine Allahu Teâlâ’nın, in’amda bulunmuş olduğu korkanlardan iki er dedi ki: “'Onların üzerlerine kapıdan giriveriniz', siz ona girdiğiniz zaman şüphe yok ki, galiplerdensiniz. Artık siz mü’min kimseler iseniz Allahu Teâlâ’ya tevekkül ediniz.” Ömer Öngüt meali:” (Allah’tan) korkan ve Allah’ın kendilerine lütufta bulunduğu kimselerden iki adam şöyle dediler: ‘O zorbaların üzerlerine kapıdan yürüyün!Oradan girince muhakkak galip gelirsiniz. Eğer inanıyorsanız, ancak Allah’a tevekkül ediniz.” “Kale raculani minellezine yehafüne en’amallau aleyhim edhûlu aleyhimul bâb(bâbe), fe izâ dehaltumühu fe inneküm gâlibune ve alallahi fe tevekkelâ in kuntum mü’minin(Mü’minşne). Diyanet İşlerinin Meâlinden: “Korkanların içinden Allah’ın kendilerine nimet verdiği iki adam şöyle demişti: ‘Oraya girdiğiniz mi artık siz kuşkusuz galiplersiniz. Eğer mü’minler iseniz, yalnızca Allah’a tevekkül edin. Diyanet vakfı:” Korkanların içinden Allah’ın kendilerine lütuf ta bulunduğu iki kişi şöyle dedi:’ Onların üzerine kapıdan girin; oraya bir girdiniz mi artık siz zaferi kazanmışsınızdır. Eğer, mü’minler iseniz ancak Allah’a güvenin.. Abdul Baki Gölpınarlı: “İçlerinden, korkan ve Allah tarafından nimetlere mazhar olmuş bulunan iki kişi kapıdan girip saldırın, üstlerine demişti; oraya girerseniz şüphe yok ki üst olursunuz. Siz ancak Allah’a dayanın inanmışsanız.” عربي عربي الباب: (مصطلحات) في الأمكنة : المكان المعد للدخول . ( فقهية ) الباب: (مصطلحات) من الكتاب : مجموعة من الأحكام يجمعها موضوع واحد . ( فقهية ) تمويل الباب الخلفي: (مصطلحات) ( أ ) تمويل بطرق غير مألوفة مثلاً من خارج الموازنة كقيام وزارة بالاقتراض من خزانة الدولة دون حاجة... المزيد ( ب ) عندما يكون سعر الفائدة لدى مصرف Bank rate مرتفعاً وتعاني المصارف من ضائقة مؤقّتة يتولّى مندوب الحكومة شراء الكمبيالات من بيوت الخصم على أساس سعر الفائدة السائد في السوق للتخفيف من نقص السيولة . ( مالية ) سياسة الباب المفتوح: (مصطلحات) سياسة الانفتاح الاقتصادي . ( مالية ) عمليات الباب الخلفي: (مصطلحات) عندما يكون سعر البنك مرتفعاً وتعاني بيوت الخصم من ضائقة مؤقّتة يتولى مندوب الحكومة شراء الكمبيالات م... المزيد عملية الباب الأمامي: (مصطلحات) قيام بنك إنجلترا بإقراض بيوت الخصم من أجل حقن أموال في السوق النقدي . ( مالية ) أَلْبَاب: (اسم) أَلْبَاب : جمع لَبَب أَلباب: (اسم) أَلباب : جمع لُبّ بَوَّبَ: (فعل) بوَّبَ يبوِّب ، تبويبًا ، فهو مُبوِّب ، والمفعول مُبوَّب بوَّب الدَّارَ : جعل لها بابًا بَوَّبَ البَابَ : عَمِلَهُ بَوَّبَ الكتابَ ونحوه : جعله أَبوابًا بَوَّبَ عَلَى العَدُوِّ : حَمَلَ عَلَيْهِ ، هَجَمَ باب: (اسم) الجمع : أبواب و بِيبان الباب : مَدخل البيت الباب : ما يُسَدُّ به المدخل من خشب ونحوه الباب من الكتاب : القِسْم يجمع مسائلَ من جنس واحد هذا من باب كذا : من قَبِيله أتَى البيوت من أبوابها : توصَّل إلى الأمور من مدخلها الطبيعيّ ، ذهب مباشرة إلى الهدف ، أغلق باب الاجتهاد : وضع حدًّا له ، أغلق باب المفاوضات : ليس لديه استعداد للتوصّل إلى حلّ ، الباب العالي : الحكومة العثمانية ، السَّلطنة ، الحرب على الأبواب : مُحدِقة ، وشيكة ، العدوّ على الأبواب : قريب جدًّا ، باب الآخرة : الموت ، باب الرِّزق : حرفة ، مرتزق ، باب الانتصار / باب النصر : قوس النصر ، باب الخِدْمة : الباب الذي يمرّ منه الخَدَمُ والباعة ، باب سرّ / باب سرّيّ : باب خفية ، ومخرج سرّيّ ، باب طوارئ : باب يستعمل في حالات الضرورة أو الخطر ، ترَكَ البابَ مفتوحًا : أتاح فرصة ، ترك الأمر معلّقًا دون اتخاذ قرار نهائيّ بشأنه ، دخَل من الباب الصغير : بلغ مركزًا بدون استحقاق ، دخَل من الباب الكبير : نال مركزًا عن جدارة واستحقاق ، سُدَّت في وجهه الأبواب : فشِل في بلوغ غرضه ، سياسَةُ الباب المفتوح : سياسة تعتمد على إلغاء القيود ، أسلوب سياسيّ يقوم على الحوار وعدم المواجهة ، طرق كلّ الأبواب : حاول بكلّ السّبل ، استعمل كل وسيلة ، على الأبواب : قريب ، على باب الكريم : على فضل الله ونعمه ، فتَح بابًا جديدًا : أتَى بشيءٍ جديد ، فتَح باب الاجتهاد : عاد إليه وسمح به ، فتَح باب النِّقاش : بدأ عرض القضايا موضوع النقاش ، مِنْ بَابٍ أوْلَى أنْ تَكُونَ حَاضِراً : الأحْرَى ، الأجْدَرُ كَانَ عَالِماً فَرِيداً فِي بَابِهِ : فَرِيداً فِي عِلْمِهِ ، فِي نَوْعِهِ مِنْ بَابِ الْمُصَادَفَةِ جَاءَ فِي الْمَوْعِدِ : عَرَضاً أَعْطَى مِنْ مَالِهِ مِنْ بَابِ الفَضْلِ : مِنْ قَبِيلِ الْمَعْرُوفِ بابَ: (اسم) بابَ فلانٌ بَيْبًا : حفر البِيبَ بابَ له بَوْباً : صار له بَوَّاباً لَبَب: (اسم) الجمع : أَلْبَابٌ اللَّبَبُ : موضع القِلادة من الصَّدر من كلِّ شيء اللَّبَبُ : ما استرقَّ من الرمل وانحدر من معظمه ، وقيل : ما كان قريبًا من حَبْل الرمل اللَّبَبُ : ما يُشَدُّ في صدر الدابّة ليمنع تأَخُّر الرحل والسَّرج والجمع : أَلباب اللَّبَبُ : البال فلانٌ في لببٍ رخيٍّ : في سَعَة وخِصب وأَمن ( مصدر لَبَّ ، لَبِبَ ) وَلَّى: (فعل) ولَّى / ولَّى على / ولَّى عن يولِّي ، وَلِّ ، تَوْليةً ، فهو مُولٍّ ، والمفعول ... المزيد ولَّى فلانٌ : أَدْبَر وفَرَّ وَلَّى الرُّطْبُ : أخذ في الهَيْج كلمات ذات صلة أوراق رسم القدرة محايد؛ معدّل النسبة استثمارات معاملة استيراد صناعة التدفّق تقديم مضاربة أصول رأس تقرير ملحق إنخفاض وحدة أرباح أسهم أمر أوراق عضو الدفع معنى الول الباب في اللغات الاخرى English Français Español Português Türkçe فارسی Indonesia Deutsch اردو русский تعريف و معنى الول الباب في قاموس المعجم الوسيط ،اللغة العربية المعاصرة ،الرائد ،لسان العرب ،القاموس المحيط. قاموس عربي عربي الباب من الكتاب (المعجم عربي عامة) القسم الذي يشمل موضوعات من جنس واحد :- قسَّم المؤلِّف كتابه إلى ثلاثة أبواب . الباب (المعجم المعجم الوسيط) الباب : مَدخل البيت . و الباب ما يُسَدُّ به المدخل من خشب ونحوه . و الباب من الكتاب :... المزيد استبقا الباب (المعجم كلمات القران) - انظر التحليل و التفسير المفصل تسابقا إليه يريد الخروج و هي تمنعه سورة : يوسف ، آية رقم : 25 تمويل الباب الخلفي (المعجم مالية) ( أ ) تمويل بطرق غير مألوفة مثلاً من خارج الموازنة كقيام وزارة بالاقتراض من خزانة الدولة دون حاجة... المزيد سياسة الباب المفتوح (المعجم مالية) سياسة الانفتاح الاقتصادي ، وتعني بالانجليزية : open - door policy عمليات الباب الخلفي (المعجم مالية) عندما يكون سعر البنك مرتفعاً وتعاني بيوت الخصم من ضائقة مؤقّتة يتولى مندوب الحكومة شراء الكمبيالات م... المزيد عملية الباب الأمامي (المعجم مالية) قيام بنك إنجلترا بإقراض بيوت الخصم من أجل حقن أموال في السوق النقدي ، وتعني بالانجليزية : front door بوب (المعجم لسان العرب) " البَوْباةُ : الفَلاةُ ، عن ابن جني ، وهي الـمَوْماةُ . وقال أَبو حنيفة : البَوْباةُ عَقَبةٌ كَؤُو... المزيد أمثلة سياقية: الول الباب ادْخُلُوا الْبَابَ سُجَّدًا سورة النساء آية 154 ، قَالَ : دَخَلُوا مُتَزَحِّفِينَ عَلَى أَوْرَاكِهِمْ '' ، أَيْ مُنْحَرِفِينَ . (حديث) ادْخُلُوا عَلَيْهِمُ الْبَابَ فَإِذَا دَخَلْتُمُوهُ فَإِنَّكُمْ غَالِبُونَ (قرآن) ادْخُلُوا عَلَيْهِمُ الْبَابَ فَإِذَا دَخَلْتُمُوهُ فَإِنَّكُمْ غَالِبُونَ ۚ وَعَلَى اللَّهِ فَتَوَكَّلُوا إِنْ كُنْتُمْ مُؤْمِنِينَ (قرآن) اسْتَفْتَحْتُ الْبَابَ وَرَسُولُ اللَّهِ صَلَّى اللَّهُ عَلَيْهِ وَسَلَّمَ قَائِمٌ يُصَلِّي , فَمَشَى فِي الْقِبْلَةِ إِمَّا عَنْ يَمِينِهِ وَإِمَّا عَنْ يَسَارِهِ حَتَّى فَتَحَ لِي , ثُمَّ رَجَعَ إِلَى مُصَلَّاهُ (حديث) اسْتَفْتَحْتُ الْبَابَ وَرَسُولُ اللَّهِ صَلَّى اللَّهُ عَلَيْهِ وَسَلَّمَ يُصَلِّي تَطَوُّعًا وَالْبَابُ عَلَى الْقِبْلَةِ , فَمَشَى عَنْ يَمِينِهِ أَوْ عَنْ يَسَارِهِ فَفَتَحَ الْبَابَ ، ثُمَّ رَجَعَ إِلَى مُصَلَّاهُ (حديث) الباليةُ بابُ كُلِّ بليةٍ ... فتوقينَّ هجومَ ذاكَ البابِ (شعر) المَوتُ بابٌ وكلُّ الناس داخِلُهُ ... يا ليتَ شِعْرِي بعدَ البابِ ما الدارُ (شعر) كلمات قريبة الوكيع الوكيف الوكيل الولاء الولائج الولائح الولائد الولاج الولادة الولاس Kategori:Ülül elbab Kategori:Ulu-l elbab Kategori:El bab Kategori:Bab Kategori:Ülül Kategori:Ulul Kategori:Kapi Kategori:Gate Kategori:Ulü-l elbab